If Ever A Star Shone Brighter
by Elizabeth Elliot
Summary: The Ideal Angst. I love it, personally. Usually I like going for Angst Romance, but... those can get pretty cheesey. Mines just outright gory and... messed up. Very nice.
1. Default Chapter

If Ever Star Shone Brighter  
  
By: Elizabeth Elaine Elliot  
  
  
  
He loved her. You have to know that he loved her, or this story would never have as great of plot. They loved each other. Just how Adonis had loved Venus, and Venus love Adonis. It was partly passion, and it was partly because of gain, but if one could put those together, one like him could easily call it 'Love', right? He thought so. And he thought it was only that, and not more.  
  
She giggled, putting a finger to his lips, her hips pushing into his, as they faced each other, their loud, heavy breathing sounding strangely loud in the unusually quiet corridor, "Shh!!" She laughed, "Someone is going to hear us!"  
  
"Let them!" he growled, as he tightened his grip around her waist. She giggled again, but it was interrupted by the sound footsteps coming down the hall, and a male voice, "Cho?? Is that you??" The voice belonged to none other than the tall, raven- colored hair, green-eyed wizard whom many an evil feared.  
  
"You better go!" She whispered hurriedly to her blonde lover, as he gave her one last departing kiss, and disappeared down the dark hall.  
  
"There you are, Cho! I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
"Harry, darling, I was waiting for you to come looking for me, I've been so lonely all day!" She moved her body seductively toward him, and he laughed, "So have I," he said, as he grabbed her around the waist and pushed her against the wall, leaning in to suck at her neck. She giggled and pushed him away, "Not here, Harry!"  
  
"Oh, come on! This is an appropriate place as any!" Harry declared angrily.  
  
"Love, at least somewhere private! But to tell you the truth, am bit tired."  
  
"WHAT??!! You always do this!!"  
  
"Do what?" She looked up at him innocently,  
  
"THIS! You seduce me, then you come up with the damned silliest excuses to get away from me!"  
  
"I'm not trying to get away from you, darling. Well, not in the way you state. It's just that. Well, I DO have to do my best to try and protect my virginity from you."  
  
"Then mayhap you shouldn't influence me, then!" He spat.  
  
"Come now, Dear, spare me your wrath, please??" She pouted, "And I'll bid you goodnight." She said as she tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek. With that, she disappeared down the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later, In The Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"She's depriving me of my worthy privileges, Ron!" Exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Aren't they all?" Ron replied, moving his player out of Harry's grasp and gaining a few broken pawns, at the same time.  
  
"If you ask me, she's waaay to virginal for my liking." Entered Seamus  
  
"Smells kind of fishy, if you ask me." Agreed Dean.  
  
"The only thing that smells like fish, is your breath, Dean, now what are you boys talking about this time? Making fun of Ginny and Neville?" Hermione had just stepped in through the portrait hole, her arms full of books.  
  
"No, we've never poked fun at them!"  
  
"Oh, really? Who's your newest victim, then?"  
  
"Anyways," continued Harry, "Are you accusing Cho of lying about her Virginity?? Do say you're not, it'll save me the trouble of re-modeling your faces."  
  
"Ah. it's Cho, is it?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"We're just telling you how we see it, Harry. But if you feel you're better off without our input."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Then we'll be heading to bed."  
  
"This early?" Snorted Harry  
  
Seamus coughed, and replied in a strangely high-pitched tone "Oh, Harry, You dog! I DO have to protect my virginity, you know!" And fluttering his eyelashes, he departed up the stairs with Dean Thomas laughing in his wake.  
  
"Those bloody fagg-" Ron uttered  
  
"Have you done your homework, you two? Better start working on it!" Hermione laughed nervously, as she pushed the chess table to the floor, and filled the empty space with books.  
  
"Hermione, it's a Friday!! Do you expect us to work?!" Ron said  
  
"If you want to enjoy your weekend at Hogsmede, I suggest that you do." Hermione countered.  
  
"Oh, fine then."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well?! What is it, hurry up, Longbottom, you're annoying me!" Malfoy spat  
  
"Well, Sir, Potter was consulting his friends."  
  
"AND?"  
  
"Sir, he seems to be. angered by Cho's hesitant approach to him, and his friends were pointing out that. that Cho might be playing him false."  
  
"Really. Keep up the good work, Longbottom. You take after your Uncle Peter." 


	2. Abuse And Tears, The Angasty Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
If Ever A Star Shone Brighter  
  
  
  
"You must go with him. Tonight."  
  
"But, but I don't want to go with him!" Cho shook her head violently and placed her hands on his chest, looking up at him sadly, "I WANT to be with you!"  
  
"DON'T BE FOOLISH, GIRL!" He pushed her to the floor, where she sat in a heap of black robes and tears.  
  
"But. but you love me! And I love you! I want to be with you!" She sobbed into her hands "I thought you loved me." she whispered.  
  
"Greatness requires sacrifice," he spat "Even if it's not much." He looked disgustedly down at her.  
  
"Stop! Stop yelling at me like this! I'm doing my best. I'm doing what you ask me to!! I'm TRYING to get him to trust me!!"  
  
He picked her up by her cuffs and slammed her into the wall "WELL YOUR BEST ISN'T WORKING, IS IT?! I EXPECT SOME SERIOUSE IMPROVEMENT ON YOUR PART. OR. OR ELSE."  
  
She fell to the floor, hugging his legs, "Please, please don't leave me!! PLEASE!"  
  
"Your pathetic," he spat, and kicked her off him, "Now go, and do what you're told!!"  
  
"Yes. yes, of course." And she scurried off down the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cho, I realized I haven't treated you very well lately. and, I know I haven't been the best of people. I'm sorry."  
  
Cho blinked, it took her a minute to realize who was talking. She laughed and smiled "Oh, Harry, It's. it's ok. I'm fine."  
  
"Really?" He looked relieved. He spent most of the night reflecting on the day's events when he figured he wasn't being nice enough. "Hey, so, are you up for a walk, or something?"  
  
"Um, sure."  
  
  
  
"Ginny, are you. are you ok?" Colin asked  
  
Ginny said nothing, but sat there, immobile.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
She shut up eyes tightly, a silent tear ran down her cheek, as she stood up and left the room, Colin did nothing to stop her.  
  
She ran up to her dormitory and shut the door. She was having those thoughts again. bad thoughts. Ever since last year when. no, she shook her head, 'I have to stop thinking about him; I have to tell myself that I never loved him!' She sat there, waiting for the thoughts to leave her mind, and when she didn't, she sighed and opened up her nightstand drawer. She shuffled through the pill bottles, the pistol, the Shot needles, and amber color liquids in narrowly shaped bottles when she found it: Her razor. She bit her lower lip as she applied the pressure to the side of her wrist, where other scares could be seen. She tilted her wrist above the trashcan and let the blood drip.  
  
She reached back into her drawer and took out a bag of which the substance being powder-like. She tipped a small portion of it onto a small miniature mirror that she held in the drawer, also, and sniffed the substance. She did the several times before she fell back onto her bed, and began to dream.  
  
  
  
I love you.  
  
I love you, too!  
  
Oh, Ginny.  
  
  
  
I don't want you to go through with it, Cedric. I'm scared, I had a dream last night-"  
  
I'll be fine; everything is going to be all right. You had a dream?  
  
Spiders. spiders where everywhere. I saw your body, but I didn't see any harm done, but. you where dead. and Harry-  
  
Harry, huh? Still dreaming about him?  
  
THIS ISN'T ABOUT HIM!  
  
  
  
What's happened? What's happening?? Mother? Why is everyone so. they look so scared!  
  
I don't know, Virginia. I don't know.  
  
'CEDRIC IS DEAD!! CEDRIC DIGGORY IS DEAD!!'  
  
::gasp:: Oh my God, OH MY GOD! CEDRIC!  
  
  
  
"This is the second time she does this, this week, Headmaster."  
  
"::sigh:: Why does she keep doing this?? How??"  
  
"I don't know, Headmaster. I just don't know."  
  
Ginny opened her eyes slightly. She was in the infirmary  
  
"Virginia? Can you hear me?"  
  
'Oh no' She could hardly move, she felt so numb, all over.  
  
"Can you move?"  
  
She moved her fingers.  
  
"I see. Still don't want to talk?"  
  
She shook her head  
  
"Well, if there's anything you need-"  
  
She took a deep breath, and fell into a black and restless sleep. 


	3. Why Can't You Just Hold Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
A/N: I'll make the characters more like how they really are, I'm sorry for changing their personalities. Although I fear it might not be as good. Actually, it's a horrible fiction, enough. I'm sorry.  
  
  
  
Harry opened his eyes slowly as he felt someone climb on top of him and sat astride him. He saw a face, a girls face, lean forward.  
  
"Cho?"  
  
"Sh." She put her finger to his lips, and tears spilled down her cheek.  
  
"Cho, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just hold me." She whispered and leaned her head against his chest. She lay down next to him under the covers, and snuggled close, crying into his chest until she fell asleep, and soon enough, Harry himself fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
.Cho, however, was not as peaceful.  
  
  
  
Death, death, death, death, death, death. Death and more death.  
  
Cho walked into a room, almost pitch black, if not for the cheap overhead muggle light hanging from the ceiling. A figure lay in the light, nothing but a mere pile of skin and blood. As she walked closer, she could make out the raven hair of the heap lying in the middle of the floor. The hair was damp with blood, and blood streaked around his face, as was his hair. She couldn't make out much, but she could make out one wide green eye, shining bright among the black mass of hair on his head, and the blood that graced his face, and he looked petrified. And that moment, Cho could hear a soft evil chuckling from behind her, a girls chuckling. She spun around, but behind her was a mirror. What reflected back at her was not Sweet sweet Cho, but a sad one, an angry one, and a mad one. She was naked, and cuts where all over her body, and seeping from her cuts, was not blood, but blackness, a black liquid that looked not unlike ink. She held in her right hand a knife, seeping with blood. Cho gasped.  
  
She spun back around to look at Harry, and noticed the large cut on the side of his head, and noticed his clothes cut to shreds, and a large puddle of blood was all around him. Cho looked back at herself in the mirror, and her mirror-self was laughing. An evil laugh, her eyes glinted with Amusement, and insanity, Mirror Cho then took the knife in her right hand, brought it to her left hand, and cut it swiftly, and angrily, still laughing. Cho yelped, and looked down at her hand, and it was seeping with blood. The Insane Cho laughed more, still, and gashed, left and right, Cho moved her head left and right, and she felt the knife gashing her, and felt the warm blood running down her body. Cho cried, and scream, she held her arms up to her face like an X, to try and ward herself off, but the Mirror Cho seemed to be more influenced, and moved closer, laughing louder, still. Finally, the Mirror Cho lunged at her, and the mirror broke, shattering into a thousand pieces, and the real Cho fell back on her ass, and passed out.  
  
The dream did not end there, however.  
  
A pair of legs dangled from the ceiling, higher up, you could not see her face, for red curly hair fell from the top of her head to cover it.  
  
Then.  
  
It was a dark, damp dungeon, whose only light was an eerie green; a plump boy knelt in front of a pale one, pleading for his life. The pale blonde one stood, seeming to have enough of the plump one, he took a large sword from a table, held it high above his head, and swiped down on.  
  
The sight of the dead Harry flashed up again, and Ginny's limp body that hung from the ceiling looked down at her, as a voice sounded like hers said, "It's just like it is with the stars. there are bright ones, and there are those that are dim." The words echoed through her head over and over and over again "No." Cho murmured, "No, no no no!! I'm strong, I'm strong." She rocked back and forth, her arms covering her head, "I'm strong. I'm strong."  
  
"Cho?? Cho, wake up!"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"You where crying, and screaming, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing is wrong."  
  
"But, Cho-"  
  
"DAMN IT, HARRY!!" There was a slighted pause, of which Cho sobbed into her hands, "Why? Why can't you just hold me? Why can't you just hold me."  
  
  
  
Ginny slowly opened her eyes. She saw Ron looking down at her with a look on his face that she couldn't stand: Pity.  
  
He sighed "Ginny, what are we going to do with you?"  
  
Ginny remained silent, looking at Ron blankly.  
  
"You need help, Ginny."  
  
Ginny's blank eyes suddenly widened with fear, she shook her head violently.  
  
"Yes, Ginny. I'm telling mom."  
  
Tears started forming in her eyes as she reached up and grabbed Ron as he stood up to leave. Her eyes pleaded with him.  
  
"No." Her voice was hoarse as she spoke, "Mommy, no."  
  
He leaned down with a look of concern on his face, "Yes" he whispered, and with that, he turned and left.  
  
Ginny sighed, fell back against the pillow, and cried into her hands. 


	4. Run Away With Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
If Ever A Star Shown Brighter  
  
"Time to go home."  
  
Ginny hugged her knees tightly and shook her head violently.  
  
"Ginny? Come on, let's go."  
  
"M'not going."  
  
"Yes, you are. How many times have we done this, Ginny? How many times will we come and get you?"  
  
Ginny stared into space.  
  
"Fine, then."  
  
Arthur Weasly picked up his now squealing daughter and turned to leave with his wife.  
  
Mrs. Weasly just sighed and shook her head sadly. She ran out of lectures and screams for her daughter a long time ago.  
  
"Ginny, you can't keep doing this." Arthur Weasly said as he held his little girl in his arms and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Asked Harry, looking around the Great Hall for her.  
  
"Mum and dad took her home, again." Was Ron's reply.  
  
Harry sighed, "Why is she so depressed? Why does she keep doing this??"  
  
"Because she's stupid," Murmured Ron, stuffing egg in his mouth.  
  
"Harry?" It was Cho  
  
"Oh, hey, Cho. Are you ok? What's up?"  
  
"Um, nothing, I just. this summer, are you going over to the Dursly's?"  
  
"Um. yeah."  
  
"Don't. Come with me. Stay with me."  
  
"I'll. I'll ask."  
  
"No, I mean." Cho sighed, "Meet me tonight. Midnight. Please."  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
They met in front of the lake, just sitting there. There was silence for a while, then,  
  
"So. why have you called me here?"  
  
She sighed and looked up at Harry. For one little nano-second Harry had thought he has seen tears and pity in her eyes, but they where gone in a flash. She was now smiling up at him brightly,  
  
"I asked you if you could stay with me today at lunch, and you said you'll ask."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"But, that's the thing. I- I don't want you to ask."  
  
"But, they wouldn't know where I was-"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Harry blinked, then, "You mean."  
  
"Harry, I want you to run away with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's ALWAYS doing this. I just don't know what to DO anymore, Arthur!!"  
  
"Give her time!! She'll settle everything out. It's going to be ok! We need to find out why she's doing this!"  
  
"I don't want to. She's been a thorn in my side ever since she was born, and an even worse one, now. She'd better clean up her act!"  
  
"Love-"  
  
"Don't you even TRY to tell me you don't feel the same, Arthur!"  
  
"It's not that, it's just. she needs more time," he muttered again.  
  
Ginny stood, leaning on her parents' door, she was crying. She held onto the two guns in her hand tightly. She inhaled deeply, turned the knob and burst into their room.  
  
Arthur Weasly was standing aside from Mrs. Weasly while she sat on the bed. And they where indeed surprised to see Ginny standing there in the doorway. Mrs. Weasly automatically jumped up while Mr. Weasly made a step toward his daughter.  
  
"GINNY-"  
  
There where shouts where muffled by the gunshots and sobs from Ginny. Shooting them over and over and over again till they where little more than a bleeding pulp. When all was done, and the blood that was flying through the air finally fell to the floor, and everything cleared up, Ginny still held the guns up for a moment longer, tears streaming down her face. Finally, dropping the guns, she fell to the floor, sobbing into her hands.  
  
"I didn't mean to." she whispered, "I didn't mean to."  
  
  
  
"I did it."  
  
"You got him to go with you?!"  
  
"Yes, he's coming with me over summer break."  
  
"Perfect, just perfect." He made his way to her, wrapped his arms around her waste, and kissed her. He held her to him tightly, kissing her neck, "I love you." he said, eyes closed in perfect happiness. On his shoulder, however, her eyes where open, and tears were streaming out of them. She felt cold, stiff, and numb. Things didn't change later that night, either, however.  
  
Flash a red-haired little girl and a pale, blonde-haired boy who looked slightly older than the girl held hands, but from their hands, pored blood. They looked at each other.  
  
A Red-Haired plump woman looked over to a blonde-haired tall man, who looked at her with worshiping eyes.  
  
The same woman, except thin, and shapely. Lucius Malfoy held her in his arms, looking down at her with adoring eyes, and she looked up at him with the same expression.  
  
Flash Darkness enveloped the house. Green flashes where brought about everywhere, people where screaming, some were shouting, some crying, and some were even laughing evilly. A young thin Mrs.Weasly kneeled next to her dead father, and she looked up at Lucius Malfoy, tears streaming down her face, her eyes filled with hatred and anger. Lucius Malfoy stood about the two, head held high, and his eyes cast downward on them and held nothing resembling warmth, his mouth a thin straight line. He turned on his heel and walked away, cloak billowing behind him.  
  
Flash Ginny Weasly sat in the middle of the room, sobbing into her hands, two guns lie on the floor.  
  
  
  
A/n: Forgive me for the brutality of this chapter. I hold no hatred against Mrs. Or Mr. Weasly. Nor do I for Ginny or any other Harry Potter characters. Also, if someone could inform me of what Mrs. Weasly's first name is, I should be very grateful. 


	5. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Thank you for that info on Mrs. Weasly's first name, I thank the few who reviewed. And thank you, Kid Majere, for finding a mistake of mine. I'll try to remember the other characters and not leave them out. This chapter, however, will probably revolve around Ginny.  
  
If Ever A Star Shone Brighter  
  
Ginny opened her eyes. The rays of light shining in through the open window told her that it must be at least 9 to 10 in the morning. The events of the past night came upon her, and she didn't feel angry, sad, or guilty at all. In fact, she felt regret for not doing this sooner. She felt free. She felt like she could fly away, and no one could ever bother her again, but not right now. She had to clean up some really messy work right now.  
  
Ginny lumbered down the stairs wearing a red bandana on top of her short braided pig-tails, really extremely short jean shorts with a yellow spaghetti strap top with two very large very wet and seeping black bags. She exited through the back door into the garden. Nobody would've guessed it, but Ginny was very VERY strong for her sex and age. She tossed the bodies on the floor in the back yard and started digging in a desolate spot. She dug very deep, and when satisfied, she tossed the bodies in the large whole, and started filling it back up. She dusted off her legs and shorts and went back inside to clean up the mess. She got on her knees and started scrubbing the stairs, then her parents' room. It was around ten at night by then, so she decided it was too late to do any more, so she watched some T.V. and fell asleep on the couch.  
  
The next day, however, Ginny woke up around 9, same time as yesterday, got up, took a shower, and changed into some overall pants and a red tang-top, she left to the store to buy some flowers. 'Doing things the muggle way is so. relaxing.' she thought as she was in the back yard potting flowers in the supposed desolate place, now occupied with a small hill (Arthur and Molly, together in death). She didn't expect anyone to show up. But, after all, it wasn't like Arthur not to show up to work.  
  
"A strange spot to pot flowers, don't you think? And why the muggle way?" It was Cedric's father.  
  
"Hey Mr. D, how's it goin'?"  
  
He stared at her, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Me dads' makin' me do it. A new treatment for me and my 'problem'"  
  
"Problem, aye?"  
  
"That's what they like to call it. They can't admit that I have an obsession."  
  
"Just like yer dad. doing things the muggle way," he sighed, "I suppose if that works."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Where is your dad, by the way?"  
  
"You mean he didn't tell you??"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Ginny stood up, "Him and me mum went to Egypt, Bills' gotten some bad disease, wizards or witches haven't seen the like of it. They left two nights ago," she headed inside the house, "Would you like to come in for a minute, Mr. D? Have something to drink?"  
  
"Oh, really, now? Poor Bill. I can only be grateful that my Cedric died a quick death, and not a slow and painful one."  
  
Ginny dropped a glass she was pulling out from the Shelf. Mr. Diggory had followed her inside.  
  
"Oh, you must forgive me, the meds. they. they make my hands shaky, see?" She held out her hands, showing Mr. Diggory her hands that where indeed violently shaking. She swished her wand and cleaned up the mess easily and got another glass down from the shelf.  
  
"Bills not going to die, you know." She said seriously as she put the glass on the counter.  
  
"Yes, course not. What. meds."  
  
Ginny paused, "Sometimes, when my overdose gets a little. too out of hand. they think they could solve my pill-taking with taking more pills. They cause rather bad. side affects."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Temporary Epilepsy, Slight convulsions, head aches. things like that."  
  
"Pills. shouldn't you get wizarding help instead of the muggle way?"  
  
"This. this situation is very foreign to them, and they wouldn't know what to do. Muggles, however, are very accustomed to it."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Brandy?" Ginny held up an amber-colored bottle  
  
"Oh, no thank you, I should be leaving. Do you know when Arthur will be back?"  
  
"Whenever Bill gets better, I suppose."  
  
"And."  
  
"Bill is in an unpredictable state right now."  
  
"Why would they leave you alone if you."  
  
"They think that maybe if I could gain their respect, maybe they could my respect. They don't know what to do with me anymore. They're trying everything they can."  
  
"Oh. I see. Well, I'll leave you to your. things."  
  
And with that, he left.  
  
Ginny sighed, and looked down at the knife in her hand. She picked it up, remembering how close she was to cutting the arrogant bastards throat.  
  
"Stupid idiot," she mumbled as she poured some of the brandy that was in her hand into the cup and took a large swing of it.  
  
The next day, she left to the mall with some money (not hers, and not her dads, either) to get a new wardrobe. The yellow spaghetti straps and sunny tang-tops didn't exactly fit her morbid taste. She left to find anything that fits her taste, and she did. She then walked around, finding new makeup. She came home with her new wardrobe and makeup to hide it. She walked about; humming a lively toon, and started making herself lunch.  
  
'Hmm.' she thought, 'I really shouldn't stay here for very long. they might suspect.'  
  
The doorbell rang. Ginny bounced up to the front door and answered it.  
  
"G'morning, Gin, I was wondering how your parents are doin'! Have you received letter from them?"  
  
Ginny, thinking fast bit her lower lip in worry, "No, Mr. D, I'm afraid I haven't. I suspect Bill is in a terrible state, and they're too busy to write to me, and tell me the results! Then again, they COULD at least write to me."  
  
Diggory looked at her sadly, and replied, "My child, M afraid to be the one tellin' ya, but. I wrote to Bill the other day, asking how he was, if everything is ok, asked him about the sickness. he says that he's been very well, and hasn't been sick for quite some time."  
  
Ginny's mouth dropped open in astonishment, "You mean." she paused, looked down, and looked back up, "Mister Diggory, where are my parents??"  
  
"Calm down, now. How did your parents leave, of what source made them go to Bill?"  
  
Ginny paused, then, "Aye, I'll find it, come inside, have a seat, I'll be back."  
  
Ginny ran up the stairs. She shut the door to her parents' room and shook off the look of anger and shock, and replaced it with a thoughtful look. She got out a piece of parchment, waved her wand a bit, and typing appeared on the paper:  
  
"Dear Mr. And Mrs. Weasly. We regret to inform you that your son, Bill, is in a terrible state of sickness. This case of sickness has not been identified yet, but could be soon. It would be best if you came to his side quickly, for his health is rapidly decreasing.  
  
Sincerely Yours, The Warlock Health Institution Of Egypt"  
  
And on the top left hand corner of the letter, The Warlock Health Institution Of Egypt's crest was forged. A vanilla envelope was summoned with The Burrows address typed upon it and the same crest top left hand corner. She aged the print a bit in both the letter and the envelope just incase it was checked. She did a spell so no one could see where this letter came from. She soon bounded down the steps (in a rush, of course), worried look back on her face and handed the envelope to Mr. Diggory. He read it swiftly. He then looked up.  
  
"Mrs. Weasly, we better get the Ministry of Magic on this case. I fear that your parents have been kidnapped." Ginny nodded enthusiastically.  
  
A/N: I know this isn't very long; then again, all my chapters aren't very long. I forget Mr. Diggory's first name, something with an A, but I lost my books somewhere under my bed and I refuse to make a mess of my room looking for them. The next chapter would be less. insane. I think. 


	6. Back To School

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
If Ever A Star Shone Brighter  
  
Ginny sat, hands on her knees, pouting. The Ministry of Magic had arrived earlier that day and was now looking through all her things, casting spells on certain places. She sighed. 'It's so BORING her, I wish they'd leave.'  
  
"Miss. Weasly?"  
  
Ginny sat up straight with a look of worry and anxiety on her face.  
  
"We have several of our workers interrogating The Warlock Health Institution of Egypt, and so far they say that no one of the name "Bill Weasly" has recuperated there, none the less was treated there. We have no idea where your parents are." It was Cornelius Fudge, Head of the Ministry Of Magic, "What a terrible time to lose Arthur. such a hectic time what with. with." he looked nervously at Ginny.  
  
"It's ok, Fudge, I know."  
  
"Know what?" He laughed nervously.  
  
"Voldemort rose again, I know. Dumbledore told us."  
  
"Dumbledore, ay? Aint he the jokester! Heh heh."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, knowing it was hopeless, since she was speaking to Mr. Fudge.  
  
"Any ways," she claimed, "I understand." She sighed sadly, "Where could they be?"  
  
"We don't know, but right now, you should get back to school. No one can look after you without parental consent, and you do need schooling, just be a good girl, please?"  
  
Ginny nodded, "Of course."  
  
  
  
Everyone stared as the Black Goddess walked down the hall. Everyone whispered. Ron, Harry, and Hermione where standing down the hall, staring as Ginny floated gracefully toward them, she wore a long black velvet dress with a slight floral print. The sleeves where long, and billowing, as was her long curly fiery hair. Her lips where black, as was her eyes, and her long poisonous fingernails. On her neck she wore a large cross pendent with red and black gems, and on her fingers where large silver rings. Her middle finger, though, seemed to be made of Silver. It was like a coat of armor, but only for her finger. Built in it was a rather large ruby red gem.  
  
Before Ginny reached them, a very amused Draco Malfoy stepped in front of her.  
  
He sneered, "Well, if it isn't Potters girlfriend. I thought you where banished at home." He laughed.  
  
Ginny walked forward still, and Draco was suddenly thrown to the side, hitting his head against the wall, her eyes didn't even flick toward him. She kept her head high, staring toward Ron. Ron rushed forward, and hugged her. She was surprised at first, she was holding Ron in her arms, and he was sobbing into her shoulder. She sighed and patted his back. Ron finally let her go, only for Hermione to hug her. A small smile formed on Ginnys' lips, and the hands that where on Hermiones' back moved down. Hermione jerked away from Ginny frowning. Ginny strode past them, a slight smile on her face as she stared at Harry and walked off to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"What the Hell was that?" Harry uttered.  
  
Hermione cringed.  
  
Ron sighed, "Poor Ginny, the loss of me mum and dad is hardest on her."  
  
  
  
Ginny was walking down the hall, making her way to her next class when Draco Malfoy jumped in front of her. This time, however, she stopped. She sighed, "What is it, Draco, and make haste, before I decide that I am board."  
  
"Stupid bitch!" He snapped, "NO ONE, throws DRACO MALFOY!"  
  
Draco made a grab for her, and she stepped back, but before he could do anything, a voice sounded through out the hall. It was Mrs. Weasly's voice.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH YOUR SISTER!!"  
  
Everyone looked in the opposite direction, where the voice was coming from. People parted to reveal Cho with an empty look in her eyes. She slowly fell, face forward. Draco's eyes widened, but he stood there, watching the love of his life fall. It wasn't he, though, who caught Cho before she hit the floor. Harry Potter was kneeling, Cho in his arms, on the floor. He looked down at her face. Cho moved her lips, but no sound came, and she fainted. Draco looked at Ginny, he only just now realized he was holding onto Ginny's arm she looked up defensively. He let go of her arm and walked off leaving Ginny to stare after him.  
  
  
  
"Really? And what did she say?!"  
  
"She said 'Draco Malfoy, don't you dare touch your sister!'"  
  
"Ech. that's scary."  
  
"I know!"  
  
Cho came around, opening her eyes slowly. People were around her, she couldn't tell who they where.  
  
"Cho! Cho, are you ok?"  
  
Cho shook her head, mumbling, "No. Go away. Leave me be." and she fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
They where not dreams, though. They where flash backs. Flashbacks from Ginny's first year, where Arthur Weasly and Lucius Malfoy fought in the bookstore. Then last year at the Quidditch Cup where Lucius Malfoy and his family sat behind the Weasly's.  
  
Then, the flash backs ended, and her dreams gradually turned into her usual nightmares.  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Weasly lay in their room at night, in a bloody heap.  
  
Ginny Weasly sat in the middle of the room, crying into her hands, guns on the floor.  
  
Ginny Weasly was on her knees in her back yard, planting roses, when she looked up, sun blinding her eyes. She saw Mr. Diggory, standing above her.  
  
It was getting unbearably hot when she saw Ginny sitting in her living room, people all around her, looking through things, casting spells, things blowing up.  
  
Cho suddenly shot awake, her eyesight was blurry at first, but sharpened when she realized someone was watching her. Ginny Weasly held her head high, arms crossed, dressed in a tight-fitting black dress, her shoulders bare but the sleeves started on her fore-arm and down to her wrist. Her arms where crossed.  
  
Cho's eyes widened suddenly and struggled to get up. Ginny pushed her back down, however.  
  
"Wh- what do you want with me?" Cho stuttered.  
  
"An interesting thing happened today." Ginny said, sitting down.  
  
"You see, Draco Malfoy came up to me and started bumbling about things, I don't know what he was saying, I wasn't listening, when he made a move to grab me, and suddenly, a voice sounded through the hall! It was my mother. When the people parted, needless to say, I was quiet surprised to see you standing there, uttering those words. Now, I want to know what was my mother's voice, doing in your body, saying those things."  
  
"Ginny, I-"  
  
"You what? Tell me, please, because I'm curious to know."  
  
There was a pause, and Cho sighed, "I. I have these dreams."  
  
Ginnys' eyebrow flew up, "What KIND of dreams?"  
  
"Dreams that tell me things, some good, some bad, mostly bad."  
  
Ginny remained silent, her eyebrow still raised,  
  
"What happened, today, that was a dream, I went into a trace. I had no idea,"  
  
"Don't we all." Ginny remarked, "Cho, what, else, have you seen in these, 'dreams'?"  
  
Cho knew what she was trying to ask, "I had one of you."  
  
"And,"  
  
"You killed you parents. And you got away with it."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened, she had a triumphant look on her face, and she seemed amused rather than angry.  
  
"And what else?" she asked.  
  
"That- That's it." Cho lied.  
  
"Get up, Cho. Get dressed. I think we are going be very happy together." She said as Cho did what she was told.  
  
A/N: I never meant for it to turn out like this. When I promised to include Hermione, I didn't mean to draw attention to her like that ^o^ I'm sorry, I'll make everything better. 


	7. Knives Ginny Bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm sorry I abused Hermione in that previous chapter. I'll try to do better in this chapter. I'm sorry for the misspelled words and everything, I'm pathetic, I know. I'll try to read through my writings now.  
  
If Ever A Star Shone Brighter, Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Cho was sleeping, a peaceful sleep for once in her life. It was pure white, and she saw His face. He came towards her and kissed her forehead lightly, and he pulled away. She felt at peace, and she felt warm. She felt, well, down right good, when suddenly blackness engulfed her, and it was getting hard to breath. She kicked her legs over and over again, but she couldn't throw whatever was doing this to her, off her. She woke up, expecting it to all just go away, but she felt the softness of a pillow being pressed against her face. Cho scrambled out from under her bed, falling on the floor, gasping for air when she looked up in time to see a knife go for her. She dodged it, however, and ran out of the room, she ran, as fast as she could, trying to get away from who ever, or whatever was going this to her. But as she turned the corner to get out the front doors of Hogwarts, she caught a flash of red hair flying behind her pursuer.  
  
Cho ran, and ran, she looked back once, and Ginny was close behind. She didn't see where she was going, however, and she tripped and fell on the floor near the lake. Cho flipped on her back, just in time for Ginny to hurl herself on top of Cho, and the two silently wrestled for the knife. Finally, Cho got hold of the knife and threw Ginny off her.  
  
"Bitch," Ginny gasped for air, "I knew I never liked you,"  
  
Cho was standing, and gasped for air as well, "But (gasp) why?"  
  
"I KNOW YOU NEVER LOVED HARRY!!"  
  
Cho stopped, and she fell to her knees, and after a moment, started crying.  
  
"And is that why you tried to kill me? For Harry's sake?"  
  
"You loved Malfoy. And Malfoy used you to get to Harry."  
  
"MALFOY LOVES ME!"  
  
Ginny chuckled, "You stupid little girl, he never loved you. Why does he hit you?"  
  
Cho stared at Ginny, "Why did you try to kill me? It wasn't for Harry's sake, so don't pretend."  
  
"You knew too much."  
  
"But I would never use it against you!"  
  
"LIER!!!"  
  
"I SWEAR! I will never hurt you, Ginny."  
  
Ginny stared at the knife in her hands as if looking at it for the first time, "Look at me," she whispered, "What have I become? I don't even know what I'm doing any more! I'm a, a, a killer."  
  
Cho, not knowing what to say, just sat, waiting for her to go on.  
  
"I have a problem, I know. At first, it wasn't serious, but now, now it's horrible. I kill people! I killed my parents! Look at me; I can kill on my own free will. I can kill who ever and whatever I want if they annoy me enough."  
  
Cho remained silent, and Ginny sniffed. She looked up at Cho, "You aren't telling me everything."  
  
"What?" Cho asked  
  
"Tell me. Tell me about Draco being my brother, about wanting to kill Harry. I want to know everything."  
  
Cho sighed, "I don't know much myself,"  
  
Ginny laughed, "Well, sweetie, if you show up in the middle of the hall imitating my mother revealing a very personal scandal, Hell, of course you don't know much."  
  
Cho laughed, as she and Ginny stood and walked off together in the night.  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Asked Ron as they saw a figure dash past them, and fallowing fast behind it was another figure. They caught a flash of red hair from the moonlit windows.  
  
"Was that- Ginny?"  
  
"Couldn't be. Ginny has enough brains than to be out here at this time of night. Plus, why would she be chasing whoever she was chasing?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
They where walking slowly through the halls, since they where wearing the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Never mind that, remember, we came to see Cho. I don't get why you guys wanted to come with me." Harry complained  
  
"Well, believe it or not, she's our friend, too! We want to know what happened back there in the hall!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I want to know how she figured Ginny was Draco's sister. She's clearly a Weasly."  
  
"Well, yes, Ron, but she does have those gray eyes."  
  
"My great great great great Aunts husband had gray eyes!"  
  
"And did your mother tell you that?"  
  
"You know what, Hermione? I don't need to answer to you! Who do you think you are, any ways?"  
  
"I'm just trying to help-"  
  
"sshh!" Harry said, for they had reached the portrait of Sir Cadogan.  
  
"WHO'S THERE?!" Shouted the wee little man.  
  
"Shakespeare" whispered Harry. The portrait swung open to allow the unseen visitors in.  
  
"C'mon, Cho's room is up here." Harry whispered and moved toward the girls dormitory,  
  
"And you would know because-" Ron started  
  
"Just shut up and follow." Harry snapped  
  
They entered Cho's room only to find her bed empty. Harry threw off the Invisibility Cloak to look closely at her bed covers.  
  
"So, Cho is walking around campus somewhere?" Ron questioned.  
  
"No," Hermione said. They stared at her, "Look at her bed covers, see? The bed covers are disturbed, like she was struggling in them. It's more like she's running around somewhere."  
  
"But where-" Harry stopped mid-sentence  
  
  
  
"So what you're saying is that the reason my father, and Draco's father fought so much, was because they both loved my mother?" Ginny asked  
  
Cho nodded  
  
"Surprising, I must say."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"You won't tell anyone, will you, Cho?" Ginny asked  
  
"I think it's a little too late about that, sweetie. Everyone saw in the hall and heard what I said." Cho laughed  
  
"No, I meant, about mom- and Dad, and me-" Ginny said  
  
"CHO!!" Harry was running down the steps toward them.  
  
"Harry!" Cho made a move to go and meet him, but Ginny grabbed her arm,  
  
"You won't tell any one, right, Cho?"  
  
Cho looked at her, pity in her face. She sighed, "Of course I wouldn't, Ginny. I would never tell anyone."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had reached them by then, and Cho didn't look at Ginny long enough to see the relieved and grateful smile on her face. Ginny then looked at Harry and his friends and automatically hid the knife behind her back, smiling at them.  
  
"We where so worried about you!"  
  
Cho laughed, "Why would that be? I'm fine."  
  
"I can see that now, but you didn't seem fine a minute ago when you where running through the halls in fear!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We where under the invisibility cloak," Hermione provided, "We didn't see you specifically, but we did see Ginny," Hermione looked pointedly at Ginny.  
  
"We wanted to ask you about what happened today, but when we came to your room, your bed seemed to be disturbed, and you weren't in it." Ron continued  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sorry to have worried you,"  
  
"WORRIED? I WAS SCARED SHITLESS!! What the Hell where you doing running through the halls like that in the middle of the night??" Harry demanded.  
  
"Shh!" Ginny hissed.  
  
Cho looked up at him, hurt in her eyes, "You where the one who chose to visit me. I never told you to."  
  
Harry sighed, took her up in his arms, and held her close. Cho sighed, and closed her eyes in his arms. Ginny watched, with a half blank, half thoughtful expression on her face as Ron brought Ginny close to him and gave her a little hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco was on the 3rd floor, watching them from outside the window. Neville was standing next to him.  
  
"What do you think, Neville? Is it an act?"  
  
"Definitely, Sir. She'd do anything for you. She loves you. She's a great actress, after all. Remember when she stayed up all night crying just to get you to talk to her?" Neville said  
  
"Ah yes. Wait, that was an act?" asked Draco  
  
"Oh, um, yes sir."  
  
"Well, she is a good actress, isn't she? And she's gonna be my ticket to greatness." Draco chuckled  
  
"You are great, Sir."  
  
"I know, Neville, I know."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: If any one has an idea which way my story should go (and please, no angry or mean retorts) please, review. I'll let my reviewers decide what will happen next in my story. 


	8. They Will Make You SCREAM

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
If Ever A Star Shone Brighter, Chapter 8  
  
It was still dark, and pretty well late into the night when Ginny walked down the hall. If any one had been watching her, they'd say 'Now that's a girl who knows where she's going, but no one would KNOW where she's going. She stopped in the doorway of a darkened room. She stood, looking in. Draco Malfoy looked up from what he was doing.  
  
"Weasly," He growled, staring at her flaming hair.  
  
"Malfoy," Ginny spoke calmly.  
  
"What do YOU want?" Malfoy snapped  
  
"What are you doing?" Ginny said curiously, ignoring his previous remark. She walked into the room gracefully and sat next to him.  
  
"What are you doing up so late? You'll get in trouble."  
  
"So? You're up this late."  
  
"I'm not a little Weasly girl."  
  
"Don't be so sure."  
  
Draco laughed, "I'm constructing a plan to destroy your little boyfriend."  
  
Ginny peeked over Draco's shoulder with a thoughtful look, and then leaned back.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend, you know."  
  
Draco looked over and snorted. Ginny brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them, her chin on her knees, "He deserves better than me. He will never love me."  
  
"If anything, HE doesn't deserve YOU." Draco looked over at Ginny to see tears running down her cheek. Draco sighed and gathered her up in his arms, he held her awkwardly. She cried on his shoulder, and he rubbed her back, "Don't worry, sister, for he will die soon."  
  
Ginny sniffed, and looked up, a smile on her tear-stained face, "Yes, he will-"  
  
  
  
Cho lie asleep in Harry's arms, hours after curfew. Both lie peacefully . . .  
  
It felt so warm in his arms. He kissed her repeatedly, and she felt as if she could die, with him kissing her here. He made her feel special. Like, she was limited, and hard to come by. Like gold. But she felt as if he deserved someone better, but she was scared at the same time, for fear that he might leave her. He had stopped kissing her, and was now holding her tight in his arms. She sighed and leaned against his chest, inhaling his special potent sent. She raked her fingers through his raven hair, and looked deep into his emerald eyes. He was special, and it wasn't his scar that made him special, either. It was his heart.  
  
Cho opened her eyes slowly and saw the sun streaming in. He was kneeled above her, watching her sleep. His raven-colored hair looked almost blue in the sunlight. When he saw her eyes where open, he seemed shocked at first, but then he blushed. She smiled. "Hey, lover" she greeted him, making him blush more. "We didn't do anything," he mumbled as he got off the bed and get dressed. She stretched and sat up. She gasped, "What time is it?!"  
  
"Don't worry, it's Saturday." Harry replied  
  
"Oh, good." Cho sat back on the bed, "Why are you getting ready?"  
  
"Well, we can't all stay in bed all day, can we?"  
  
Cho sighed, "Oh, please?"  
  
He looked over at her and climbed into bed, then gathered her up in his arms, held her there.  
  
  
  
"Ginny? GINNY?"  
  
Ginny awoke. She was in the same classroom as last night, and a thick blanket covered her body. She smiled when she remembered the previous night. She got up quickly.  
  
"Ginny, what-" He looked at her, "Did you even go to sleep in your own bed last night?" He asked.  
  
"I was really tired, and, and I don't know what happened- I just fainted in the hall, and next thing I know, I'm here!"  
  
"Mabe you should go and see Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"No, I'm fine. It's probably just. just one of my fainting spells. I've been really tired lately, but everything is going to be just fine, Ron."  
  
"Well, hurry up, then. We're going to Hogsmede today,"  
  
"Oh, I'm still really tired, Ron. I think I'm going to just stay it today."  
  
"Well, alright, then." Ron said as he turned to leave.  
  
Ginny smiled and soon, she, too, left the room.  
  
Soon enough, everyone left to Hogsmede, and Ginny was roaming around the halls. She had a rather large headache, but it wasn't because she was too tired, or too stressed. There was- these voices. Although the voices told her to do bad things, she still trusted them. Then last time she did what those voices told her, it led her to the happiest week of her life.  
  
* Flash Back * Ginny stood, her back to her parents' door, listening. Her eyes where shut tight, a single tear ran down her cheek. She clutched two pistols in her hands,  
  
  
  
Ginny sighed, 'Please don't make me. I'm happy right now! Everything is going perfectly!'  
  
'Yes,' the voices said, 'But wouldn't you want MORE of this superb happiness??'  
  
'Yes,' she thought tiredly, thoughtfully, 'but by killing him won't make me any more happier. Come to think of it, he hasn't even DONE anything to cross me."  
  
'He hasn't done anything to make you happy, either, has he? He makes excuses for you, Ginny. Whenever you do something out of the ordinary, he tells your friends, "Oh! Our mother and fathers' deaths have been hardest on poor wee little Ginny!"'  
  
"NO!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY??!!" Snape sighed, "5 points taken from Gryffindor! Now go back to your common room before I get REALLY angry and take off 10! I shouldn't have to REPEAT myself to you."  
  
Ginny looked up, startled to see Snape walking in the opposite direction. She hadn't even noticed him there; she was too busy arguing with these voices. Ginny sighed once more and turned, 'now that's a man I wouldn't hesitate to kill-' she thought as she heard someone call her name. She turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy, jogging over toward her.  
  
"Why aren't you in Hogsmede?" Draco stood in the middle of the hall, hands on hips.  
  
"I was- tired. I- I was just about to go and, and take a nap, back in. . . in Gryffindor." Ginny didn't know why, but she wasn't as smooth a liar when it came to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh please, Virginia. Don't you DARE think I'm as stupid as Ron."  
  
"I- I don't!"  
  
"Oh yes you do! You fed that same lie to HIM, but it's not going to work on me! Come on, let us go before you get into any more trouble."  
  
  
  
They where sitting on a rather large rock in front of the lake, just looking out, watching the giant squid. They where silent, which was bad for Ginny, in a way, because the voices could come to her.  
  
'Cho. . .' it whispered like the wind through her mind, 'Get Cho. . ."  
  
Ginny shook her head, and looked up at Draco, "Hey, Draco? Have you heard of the term. schizophrenic?"  
  
She could hear shouts of anger from the voices, and Draco first looked at her in shock, but then looked thoughtful.  
  
"I- I don't think so-"  
  
Ginny just nodded and looked on.  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
Ginny looked at him again, "It's when, when you can hear things, and sometimes even see things, that aren't really there."  
  
"Ginny, you know, that that's not good. Even here, in the wizarding World, it isn't good."  
  
"I know!" She said sweetly, "I didn't say that I had it."  
  
Draco just nodded and looked on.  
  
"Well, just say if you had a friend, and they had it, what would you- how would you react?"  
  
Draco looked at her suspiciously, then, "Well, I don't know, exactly. I'd tell them to go get help before they hurt someone special to them" he looked thoughtful  
  
Ginny laughed, though, "That special someone being you?"  
  
He laughed, but shrugged.  
  
"What if they wanted to hurt someone, and they already killed people, but they didn't want to kill you?"  
  
Draco looked at her suspiciously once more, "Ginny, is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
But she could hardly hear him any more. He was just an echo in her mind. She heard wind, rushing in her ears, the voices, loud, high-pitched, and felt like they where hurt. And Ginny hurt, inside.  
  
'CHO!!! IT'S CHO!! GET. THE KNIFE!'  
  
  
  
Draco was in shock. He stared at his beloved sister; she was bent down, behind the rock, holding her ears. Her eyes where nothing but empty nothingness.  
  
"Ginny?" he didn't know what to do, but when she started to rock back and forth, he started to get worried, "GINNY?" He reached out to touch her, but she shot up, and dashed across the lawn and into the school, "GINNY!!!!" Draco dropped off the rock and went running after her. She was too fast, though.  
  
  
  
'You mussst hurrryyy!!!' scream the voices, 'HHUUURRRYYY!!'  
  
She ran as fast as she could, turning the corner, she bumped into someone, and she saw Cho. First Cho was shocked, but she smiled, seeing it was Ginny, "Hello, Ginny!"  
  
Ginny growled, and took the knife out from behind her back, "You. . ."  
  
Cho looked at her, frightened, "Ginny, Ginny please, put down the knife!" her voice was trembling, "Ginny, we went through this before! GINNY PLEASE!" She was ready to burst into tears when Harry ran up behind her. He gasped when he saw Ginny pointing a knife at Cho,  
  
"GINNY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT THAT THING DOWN!"  
  
Ginny ignored him as she pointed the knife at her throat, "YOU AREN'T- DOING- WHAT- YOUR- SUPPOSED- TO- BE- DOING!!"  
  
Cho looked at her in shock.  
  
"Ginny, I-"  
  
"NO!!! YOU CAN'T- LOVE HIM!!!"  
  
Cho and Harry stared at her in shock, and looked at the angry girl. Her eyes where still empty nothingness.  
  
"Ginny, just put the knife down-" Hermione was standing next to Harry and Cho  
  
"GINNY?!" Ron came running in from the other side of the hall, "GINNY, ARE YOU OK-" he stopped dead, seeing the knife in her hands. He was shocked, and angry to say the least, "GINNY!" he ran up to her and grabbed her wrist. He shook her angrily.  
  
"GINNY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! DID YO UTRY TO KILL HER, HUH?! DID YOU TRY TO KILL HER?! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, DAMN IT! LOOK AT ME! DID- YOU-TRY- TO- KILL- HER?! WHY, GINNY?! GOD, DAMN IT!"  
  
Ginny seemed to break out of her trance, and Ron was still shaking her angrily. Ginny suddenly burst into tears, but Ron didn't stop shaking her.  
  
"GINNY! WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO KILL MY FRIENDS, HUH, GINNY?! WHY?! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!! ANSWER ME!!" Ron grabbed Ginny by the cheeks firmly.  
  
"Ron, stop, let her go, Ron-" Hermione edged toward Ron.  
  
"Ron, stop, stop, Ron-" tears where falling from Cho's eyes, she was staring at Ginny.  
  
"SHUT UP!! THIS ISN'T ANY OF YOUR BUISNESS!! GOD DAMN IT! GINNY! ANSWER ME!!" he shook her harder  
  
"RONALD WEASLY GET YOUR FILTHY DIRTY POOR HANDS OFF HER!"  
  
Everyone, including Ron, looked up to see Malfoy in the middle of the hall, wand out.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" A blast came from his wand, and Ron flew all the way across the hall. Ginny lay on the floor, still sobbing into her hands, the knife was on the floor. Hermione walked forward, picked up the knife, handed it to Cho, and went to comfort Ginny.  
  
"EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM HER!" He shouted. Hermione stood up, her chin high in the air, and said, "She's our friend, Malfoy."  
  
"AND SHE'S MY FUCKING SISTER!"  
  
They stared at him in shock, and slowly backed away from Ginny. Draco walked calmly up to Ginny, kneeled beside her and stroked her hair.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ginny nodded her head, sobbing into Malfoys' chest, "Yeah? Ok, come on, you're going to tell me what's going on here, and everything's going to be ok, alright? We'll work things out-" Ginny nodded again as Malfoy stood up, bent down again, and picked her up in his arms. They disappeared down the hall; Ginny was still sniffing her nose, and Malfoy soothing her with his words. 


	9. I'd Say It Was An Improvement

Disclaimer: What can I tell you that you don't already know?  
  
If Ever A Star Shone Brighter, Chapter 9  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you tell me of this sooner?"  
  
Ginny stared at her feet, her hands clasped in her lap. She shrugged.  
  
Draco sighed and gathered her in his arms. Holding her close, he stroked her hair. She told him everything. Everything including the deaths of Mrs. And Mr. Weasly, Cho's betrayal- everything. He realized how unstable she was, and how much she needed him, but she was still scared at the same time, "You're- you're not going to send me off somewhere, are you?" Her voice was muffled against his chest.  
  
He sighed, "Well, it WOULD be the best thing to do. . ." he paused, "But how could I live without my favorite sister?"  
  
Ginny gave a sigh of relief and hugged him even tighter. Draco bit his lip, 'She's too emotionally unstable; I can never leave her alone! And of course I could never leave my very own sister at a nut house. What would people think when they find out. . .?' "C'mon, sweet. You better be heading back."  
  
Ginny smiled up at him and handed him a paper. He looked at it.  
  
"It's what you wanted." She said as she got up and left.  
  
He opened the paper and stared down at it.  
  
"Gryffindor password: Potent Omnium 6th Floor, room 4 Schedule in back."  
  
He chuckled softly and folded the note back up. He'll carry that around everywhere from then on.  
  
  
  
Ginny lay awake at night, sick and tired of everything. She couldn't sleep, she had a major headache, and she was getting pissed off, because her voices wouldn't shut the fuck up. She sighed, reached into her all- famous nightstand, and pulled out a tourniquet, and the syringe along with a vile filled with transparent liquid. She stuck the syringe through the top and sucked a good portion of the liquid into the syringe. She then tightly wrapped the tourniquet around her left fore-arm, balled her fist up three times, held it while she took her other hand, with her index and middle finger, she tapped hard on the crook of her left arm, and inserted the needle into her veins. She bit her lip as she emptied the rest of the drug into herself. She then removed the syringe, and loosened the tourniquet from her forearm. She fell back onto the bed, bathed in a cold sweat, there where dark circles under her eyes. The voices slowly faded away, and she could hear nothing more. Her vision got blurry, and she tossed and turned in her bed. She loved the way it made her dizzy before she went under. When she was ready to puke, she gave in to the darkness, falling asleep on her stomach. The place she went to wasn't happy, but at the same time, it wasn't sad. She liked it. It was dark, and she felt. . . good. Like she could stay there forever. This was one Hell of a dreamless sleep. Far better than any the Infirmerary could give. She gave in to the darkness that threatened to swallow her whole, and had no intention of really waking up.  
  
  
  
It was the afternoon, and Ginny had yet to come down. Malfoy was getting very worried. He decided to go up and check on her, see what was happening to her. He barged into the Gryffindor common room and ran up the girls' staircase, up six floors, and found room four. He barged into the room, and looked around. All the beds where empty except hers. She lay in a sprawl on her stomach; half her body was hanging off the bed. He rushed toward her, flipped her over, and sat her up. He looked at her, scared, and not knowing what to do. He checked her pulse, which was hardly there; he picked her up, carried her to the bathroom, and carefully undressed her (he was shocked in the mean time about how much she's grown). Then, he filled the tub up with cold water, lifted her up, and gently laid her in it.  
  
As soon as she was fully in, however, her eyes shot open and she gasped. At first, he was relieved, as smile had formed on his face, but then, she started going into convulsions. She was violently shaking, and water splashed all over the walls. She was stiff, and it looked like she was having trouble breathing. She gasped for air, but she looked as if she was about to drown. Her hands where waving around, splashing into the water, legs flailing everywhere, she sobbed and tried to scream, but she could only try to grasp air. She then grabbed onto his shirt tightly, and wouldn't let go. He tried to pry her hands from his shirt, and she finally let go, only to wrap her arms around his neck and tighten her hold on him. He was having trouble breathing now, and it seemed like she was trying to drag him under the water. His eyes opened wide with fear, and he suddenly swept her up in his arms. She was startled, and she loosened her grip at first, only to tighten it more.  
  
He gasped for air as he grabbed a towel, pried her arms from it's death grip, and laid her out on the bed with the towel wrapped around her. She sat on the bed, hugging her knees, rocking back and forth. He sat next to her and gently hugged her, rubbing her back, trying to get her warm again. She jerked away from him, and he sighed. He then sat in a chair in front of her bed, watching her like a dad watching his little girl. She started to crawl around the bed, and she then climbed into his lap, making little sobbing noises. He held her close, and she tilted her head against his chest. Finally, she sighed, and relaxed in his arms. He looked down at her, her eyes where closed. Fear gripped him once again. He grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her she slowly woke. She pouted, and shook her head, but he looked at her sternly, shaking his head. She looked back at him, a pout creasing her lips; her wet matted hair fell into her sad face. He held her close, and then took her hand. Feeling how icy it was, he rubbed her fingers with his. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. She looked almost grateful for him. She took a deep breath, and threw her arms around his neck, silently weeping into his neck. He sighed, and held onto her tightly, also.  
  
  
  
Ginny sat on an inspection table in Hogsmede. She looked angrily up at Draco and the doctor. He had insisted he take her to the doctor, and all she could do was shake her head angrily. "It's ok!" he said, "My father has connections." So, naturally, the 'doctor' was really a Death Eater. They where now talking.  
  
"She has severe brain damage."  
  
"And-" Draco was growing impatient, "What's wrong with her voice?"  
  
"I'm afraid she will never be able to speak again."  
  
Draco sighed, and ran a hand through his already ruffled hair. The doctor continued, however.  
  
"Muggles- they believe that people use only one third on their brains able capacity."  
  
"What are you trying to imply here, doctor?"  
  
"This little girl of yours, she's special. I can feel- I can feel this special power. I know she has it. She just needs to find it."  
  
"What are you trying to imply here, doctor?"  
  
"There is this spell-"  
  
Draco cursed, 'they're just like centaurs . . .' he mumbled.  
  
"She can tap into her whole mind, and soon enough, she will be able to tap into others, and move things without using her wand or her hands."  
  
  
  
Ron stared into the fire. It had been a while, and he tried his best to avoid Ginny whenever he saw her coming down the hall. When he ran in a corner and hid from her, and then watched her, she sometimes would look up, feeling his eyes on her, and look over into his corner and give him a happy, inviting smile. He'd then back away, however, and she'd frown. He could never shake off what had happened. Seeing his sister with that look on her face, with that knife in her hands, it had haunted his dreams. Then, the look on his face when he shook her, his eyes wide, and insane. He didn't know. Anything. He was so scared, so confused, so angry.  
  
  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
Ginny turned. She was wearing a long black dress, simple and a bit plain; she wore black bracelets by the dozen up her arm. Her red flaming hair tumbled down her back, reminding him that although she had changed a lot, she was still a Weasly. When she saw him, she smiled up at him.  
  
"Ginny, I- I just wanted to say I'm sorry."  
  
She looked up at him seriously, understanding. He sighed, and went on.  
  
"I guess I forgot. When I saw that knife in your hand, I thought you where, I don't know what I thought you where. I forgot you where the youngest in the family, and I forgot that mom and dads death was hardest on you-" he went back to his old excuses.  
  
She merely smiled up at him and lifted her hand to his cheek. With the other hand, she pressed her index finger against his lips. He stopped. She took a deep breath, and spoke,  
  
"Ronald Weasly, you have to open your eyes to the World, or else you'll bump into something."  
  
She spoke slowly, and it sounded like the wind, so soft. She stared at her as she turned and walked away.  
  
  
  
Draco stood at the window, staring out into the open land when a voice echoed through his head, 'you are restless tonight, Draco Malfoy' He turned, and there, standing in the doorway was none other than Ginny Weasly herself.  
  
'Do not fret, my dear brother. Summer is nearly here.'  
  
'I need not say anything with you here. I might not speak ever again!' Draco thought  
  
'Just as well for me, I need another companion.'  
  
Draco sat, silent. Then, 'Brother, DO slow down your thoughts. It's hurting me.'  
  
"THEN STOP READING THEM!" he shouted. She winced, then sighed and took a seat. Motioning him to sit next to her.  
  
"Cho is now fully in love with him by now."  
  
'Cho, Cho, Cho.' Ginny said in a mental sigh, 'who cares about Cho? She's a failure. She will die soon. I can feel it.'  
  
"Well, yes, of course."  
  
'Harry Potter will be staying at The Burrow this summer.'  
  
"Naturally, but they are still a bit jumpy what with that knife situation."  
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
"It's, it's ok" He sighed, "Everything is going to be ok. . ."  
  
A/N: Well, looks like my story is going to end soon, and yes, there will be a sequel. I'll get back to you in the next chapter. 


	10. It Was Fun While It Lasted

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
If Ever A Star Shone Brighter, Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Cho stood, shaking in the middle of the room. She was scared, because she knew what was coming.  
  
"You, You asked to see me, Malfoy?" Her voice was shaking. He turned from the window and smiled as he came to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Malfoy? I think Potter is rubbing off on you."  
  
"NO! I- I would never, EVER love that- that. . ."  
  
"Sh," he put his finger to her lips, he then turned. "Has he gained your trust yet?"  
  
"Yes." She whispered.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Yes!" she said.  
  
"Good. Everything is going in order. He will go over to your house over the summer break. I'll give you the portal that will send him to the master. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir." She bowed and left the room.  
  
A soft chuckle echoed through his mind. Ginny stood in the shadows, looking mildly amused.  
  
'My Dear Draco, you know you've lost her.'  
  
He sighed, "I know, I know."  
  
'And you're going to let him take her?'  
  
"That doesn't matter any more."  
  
'I suppose . . .' she sighed mentally, 'well, looks like I'm up.' She told him as she disappeared into the shadows once more, leaving Draco in the lonely room.  
  
  
  
"Have you talked to Ginny yet, Ron?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"And?"  
  
"She doesn't seem too sad, or angry. She hasn't been around Malfoy for a while, either. I guess he upset her."  
  
Harry was sitting next to Ron in front of the fire. He knew of his friends' rash(ness) and he forgave him easily, as did Hermione and Cho.  
  
"We should talk to her." Harry said.  
  
"I guess,"  
  
She was reading a book in the corner, wearing black velvet pants and a blood red baby-t-shirt. They stood in front of her, and she looked up.  
  
"Yes?" her lips moved with diction.  
  
"Can, could we sit down?" Ron asked.  
  
"But of course."  
  
They sat in front of her, and at first, it was an awkward silence, until she broke it.  
  
"I hold nothing against you, Ron." She said, "Nor you, Harry, or Cho. I'm sorry, but I don't know what got over me." She stared down at her hands. "I'm sorry."  
  
Ron, with tears in his eyes, replied, "No, I'm sorry, little sister. For being a bad brother," he cried as he pulled Ginny in his arms and hugged her. "You scared me!" he said as he rocked her back and forth, "Don't do that to me ever again!" He hugged her tighter.  
  
"I won't," she cried into his shoulder, "I'm sorry,"  
  
Harry just sat there, watching them, with a soft smile gracing his lips.  
  
  
  
Ginny sat in the same compartment with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cho. Everyone forgave Ginny, after several tears and cries of "I'm sorry" and they where talking.  
  
"Hey, so I'm going over to your house over the summer, Cho?"  
  
Cho stiffened, and Ginny looked on curiously.  
  
"No," she said, "No, I think you should stay over at Ron's. It's-It's safe there."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Cho told them everything. And by everything, I mean EVERYTHING. Cho cheating on Harry with Draco, her love for Draco, and her love for Harry himself. Harry, to say the least, was broken hearted. Ginny just sat there, staring at her hands. She took out her book and pretended to read it.  
  
  
  
So, Harry stayed at Ron's. 'Just as well,' Ginny thought.  
  
"Let's play some Quidditch!"  
  
"Alright, then, Harry! You go ahead and get the balls."  
  
"K, I'll be back."  
  
Ginny sat on a couch, reading once again. Or at least pretending to. As Harry ran out of the room, he addressed Ginny.  
  
"Be back later, Gins. We're going to go play Quidditch."  
  
"I want to come!" She said. Or at least, he thought she said.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
  
  
Harry flew above the Weasly's. It was getting wicked hard down there, and the Weasly twins where beating Ron to a pulp out there. Finally, he spotted it. The Golden Snitch. He flew toward it, stretched out his hand, and grasped it. As soon as he grasped it, however, he fell. But, the weird thing is, he didn't fall into the floor. He fell into a black pit of nothingness.  
  
  
  
"HARRY!" Cho screamed. The players stopped what they where doing and looked up. Harry had grasped the snitch, but he had fallen off his broom. Fred moved to catch him, but he didn't fall to the floor. He just . . . disappeared.  
  
When everyone landed on the floor, they stared up at the sky.  
  
"Bloody Hell," George Muttered, "Where did he go?"  
  
"HARRY!" Ron shouted.  
  
Cho's eyes drifted toward Ginny, seeing that her eyes where roaming around the sky, clouded with worry.  
  
Cho started toward Ginny, "you . . ." she muttered. Ginny looked at her, confused, "YOU! YOU DID THIS TO HIM!!" Cho ran toward Ginny and shook her violently.  
  
"STOP!" Ron shouted. The twins ran to pry Cho off their sister.  
  
"NO! I KNOW YOU DID THIS TO HIM! YOU, YOU Did This to him-" she fell to her knees, crying into her hands.  
  
"Cho?" Ginny walked hesitantly toward her.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME! You- You- YOU MURDERER!!!"  
  
Ginny gasped. Tears clouded her eyes, as she turned on her heels and ran toward the house. The Ron and the twins fallowed her, leaving Cho to cry.  
  
  
  
That night, Cho had trouble sleeping. The Ministry of Magic where out looking high and low for Harry, but as of yet, no such luck of finding him. Plus, she was certain that Ginny had done this. Finally, she drifted off into a restless sleep . . .  
  
He sat in a large throne in the middle of the room; his followers threw a man in front of him as he chuckled. He looked off to his left, and she came into view. She was a lot older, and not how Cho remembered her. Once young, innocent, and pure. Now evil, twisted, and insane. She smirked, and held her head high, as he brought down his wand, and a flash of green light surrounded them all.  
  
  
  
Ginny crept through the house quietly, knife in hand. Cho felt it, though. She felt her coming to her. It was hard not to feel it. A wave of evil, darkness, and fear rushed through her body. Her eyes shot open, and there, standing in front of her, was none other than Ginny herself. Ginny walked toward Cho, raising her knife, and Cho screamed. Ginny quickly disposed of her, though. She then made her way up the stairs, opened her brothers door, but Ron had been wakened by Cho's scream. He jerked awake, lighted his candle, but Ginny was already in there.  
  
"Ginny? What happened? I heard someone scream-" Ron saw the knife, "Ginny!"  
  
She dropped the knife, and walked toward him, arms open wide. She looked scared. Ron went toward her to embrace her in a hug, but she grabbed the side of his face with both hands and broke his neck swiftly. She then made her way back down the stairs into her brothers' room and stabbed them several times. They put up quite a fight. She then went back up to her room, and with a simple spell, she made a duplicate of her body, and stabbed it several times, also.  
  
Ginny then went out to the back yard, picked up the snitch, and soon, she herself was thrown into the black pit of nothingness.  
  
A/N: Well, that's about it for this story. E-mail me for more news on that.  
  
Byteme109@hotmail.com 


	11. This Should Prove To Be Interesting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
If Ever A Star Shone Brighter II, Chapter 1  
  
Harry awoke in a cage, looking around; he had no idea where he was. Hooded figures stood, guarding his cage. Harry moaned, 'Ungh . . . not again . . .'  
  
"Harry Potter? The master wants you." A hooded figure with a silver arm came up, binded him with metal vines, and guided him through the castle.  
  
He was led to a darkened room, where standing in the middle, was a large black throne. Sitting in it, was none other than Voldemort himself.  
  
"We meet again, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry stood, immobile.  
  
Voldemort looked over to his side, and spoke to the Death Eater next to him. "Bring me the one who brought him to me."  
  
The Death Eater bowed, and he turned and left the room. Voldemort looked at Harry again.  
  
"It seems, that my job with you isn't finished, Harry Potter. I have not gained my full strength, and I will not, until I finish you."  
  
Harry merely glared.  
  
Voldemort laughed, however, "Aren't you glad to see me, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked away. But just as well, because at that time, the door swung open, revealing a very stern Draco Malfoy. He walked forward as if he was in a hurry.  
  
"Ah, Draco. So glad to see you-" Voldemort started, but Draco had his wand out, pointing at Voldemort.  
  
"Avada Kadavra!" he shouted, and just like that, Voldemort slumped in his seat. The Death Eaters made a move to attack, but Draco easily disposed of them, also. And the ones that he left alive, bowed to him. Draco now walked up to the throne, threw its previous owner to the floor, and sat in it. He chuckled softly, and tilted his head back.  
  
"Ahh- I've waited so long." He laughed, "So long to be in this chair. But, I'm sorry to say, it won't be me for long."  
  
"Malfoy! I mean, Draco! Untie me, please!"  
  
Draco looked at him, eyes alight with amusement. He chuckled, and leaned his head back again.  
  
Draco turned his head to the Death Eater next to him, "Go now, and spread word of your new Dark Lord. Or should I say, Mistress," he chuckled again as the Death Eater hurried out of the room. Draco sat, tapping his fingers against the armrest of the throne. Looking around, whistling a lively tune.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"M?" he looked up  
  
"What are we waiting for?"  
  
"Who." He replied sternly, "We are waiting for her."  
  
Wind rushed past his ears, and voices could be heard from all around, Harry twisted his head this way and that, looking for its source. He heard Draco laugh, "Looks like she's here."  
  
'Gentlemen,' a curt voice echoed in his head, 'Potter. It is good to see you.'  
  
She appeared in the shadowed corner of the room, and Harry's left, and on Draco's right. Harry gasped when the light caught her long, fiery hair that tumbled down her back.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry said in a harsh whisper.  
  
She moved toward Draco, her long black dress trailing behind her, he sleeves dangling from her arm, her cleavage showing from her V-neck.  
  
'My dear brother,' she said sensually, Harry noticed her lips weren't moving, and he only heard the voice in his head, 'You are in my seat.'  
  
Draco shot up, "I'm sorry,"  
  
'It felt good to sit in it, I suppose? I'll get you another one.'  
  
At that time, however, Lucius Malfoy stormed into the room.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, what have you done?! How DARE you disobey me?!"  
  
'What is the meaning of this?'  
  
Draco stepped forward, "Father, fall to the feet of your new master, or we will make you."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"This is your daughter, after all."  
  
Lucius stared, stone cold eyes, into his very reflection of them in Ginny Weasly's. He then raised his head high, and said, "Never"  
  
"Very well, then." Draco exclaimed. He then raised his wand, uttered the same spell used to kill Voldemort. His father fell face forward onto the floor, but he fell on top of Voldemort.  
  
A squeal and giggle of delight could be heard echoing through their heads. Draco looked at Ginny, smiling at her glittering eyes.  
  
'She may be a woman now, strong in power, but at heart, she's still a little girl,' Draco thought amusingly.  
  
'I heard that, Brother,' Echoed a voice.  
  
"Ginny- what about Cho? Ron? Ginny!"  
  
To his horror, a soft chuckle echoed through his head, 'they're are dead, I killed them!' she seemed delighted at these words, 'One by one! It was quite fast, though.' She sighed, 'I didn't have time to play, I had to rush here. So I just swiped them several times, (Or in Ron's case, broke his neck) and I left!' She giggled.  
  
"NO!" Harry lunged forward, but he was held in place, "Why don't you speak? HUH? What's wrong with you?! You where speaking today!"  
  
'No, you THOUGHT I was speaking. It was quite easy. Moved my lips a bit, did some affects with my voice in your head, you bought it.'  
  
"Why can't you speak?"  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco. There was an awkward pause.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"There was a- 'freak accident' a while back,"  
  
"What 'freak accident'?"  
  
"She just had a minor . . . it's nothing." Draco shook his head. Ginny was staring at her hands.  
  
"TELL ME!!!"  
  
'I'm getting tired of him, brother.'  
  
"And do am I, sister."  
  
Draco raised his wand, and Harry squeezed his eyes shut, but a voice penetrated their thoughts.  
  
'May I?'  
  
Draco stared at her, "All right."  
  
Ginny stood, held out her hand, and a thin ray of light appeared horizontally in her hands. It then morphed into a sword. She took the sword by the handle, walked toward Harry, brought up the sword, and swiped it down on him angrily. The blow to his head made him die instantly.  
  
Ginny smirked, threw the sword down where his body lay, and sat back on her thrown.  
  
'Well, brother. This will soon prove to be a VERY interesting adventure.'  
  
  
  
A/N: I want to welcome my faithful readers back, though it hasn't been very long. If I have faithful readers. You'll have to read the first story in order to get this, and if you still don't, please contact me and tell me so I can make the required changes. Thank you. 


	12. Needless To Say, I Had Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
If Ever A Star Shone Brighter II, Chapter 2  
  
'Hm, I feel for Ice cream, dear brother.'  
  
"Very Well, my dear sister," he turned to his followers, "GO! BRING YOUR DISTRUCTION UPON THE MUGGLE EARTH, AND GO GET ICECREAM!!!"  
  
"Very well, Master," they bowed, and left.  
  
~*~*~*~Nearest Walmart~*~*~*~  
  
Beep, Beep, Beep.  
  
The clerk was running the Ice Cream cartons over the glass scanner thing, a Death Eater stood in front of the counter, while in the back, other Death Eaters would open the glass fridge door, get some ice cream, open the top, and pour it on the floor. Some Death Eaters where opening up Doritos bags and stuffing their moths with them.  
  
The clerk shook his head, "Stupid Collage kids," he muttered, "That will be $10.95"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mean while, in the Dark, Dank musty streets of London, walked a girl, alone and depressed, dragging what looked to be a rather heavy trunk, but it didn't seem very heavy to her.  
  
'I hate them,' she thought, tears where running down her cheek, 'They ALWAYS have to fight,' at that time, a car had driven past, and splashed the girl full of mud. She bore it, though, and made her way on to The Burrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you care for the ice cream that was brought so destructively to you? If so, than I can send for more."  
  
'I care for it, brother. Indeed, destruction tastes wonderful on my lips, but no, I would not like more.'  
  
"Well, what shall we do now?"  
  
'I believe we bring about destruction on both the wizarding World and the Muggle World.'  
  
"Yes, that should be a grand start, would it not?"  
  
'O.o Send out the troops, everyone shall go to London and kill everyone there! Then, while you are there, bring back some Cheese Cake!'  
  
"Yes ma'am" They bowed and left the room  
  
'And you! Go to the Wizarding World and bring about distruction to their houses! And I MEAN distruction! As in, blowing shit up?!'  
  
"Very well, Master," they bowed and left the room.  
  
"Yess, distruction does taste good," Draco said, as he spooned some Ice cream into his mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione finally made it to The Burrow, and felt reclined to sleep. However, she didn't want to wake them up, but where will she find a room?  
  
She made her way into the kitchen as started cooking a nice meal. She made her way up to Ron's room, opened the door, and she scream.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Woops, I'm sorry, I dunno what's wrong with me right now. I thought I should enter some humor here and there (other than the death of. . . people)so, to say the least, I had fun. Everything will return back to normal in the next chapter, I promise you. I'm sorry, by the way. 


	13. Monkey Madness

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter  
  
If Ever A Star Shone Brighter (I/II?), Chapter (13/3?)  
  
"We need to make a hit list."  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
"A- A hit list! Make a list of people we hate, and kill them!"  
  
'I KNOW what a hit list is, brother. But, I've already killed everyone I hate. And the list is growing. I kill them as I go.'  
  
"Oh," He paused, "Well, I guess I could kill everyone I hate-"  
  
'Ok.'  
  
~*~*~*~Long awkward pause~*~*~*~  
  
::Ginny stares at Draco, Draco stares into space::  
  
"Yeah, well, I already killed my father."  
  
'I see, ::nod::'  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione wasn't going to sit and wait for the Ministry of Magic to do something. She left The Burrow as soon as she answered everything she could, and went in search of . . . O.o whoever had done this. She walked around for a bit, when she saw a Death Eater talking to a wizard.  
  
"Dark Mistress, he said!"  
  
"When was this?"  
  
"This very night!"  
  
"Have you seen her?"  
  
"No, but if Master Malfoy is letting her take the throne, then she must be quite powerful,"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"In Voldemorts Castle, the old Faurder place!"  
  
Hermione, being ever so curious, went to 'the old Faurder place' to see this new 'Dark Mistress'. She would find her, and kill her.  
  
  
  
'Draco, will you stop poking my monkey?!'  
  
"I'm BOARD, Ginny!"  
  
'I don't give a damn! Leave my fucking monkey alone!'  
  
It had only been a couple of minutes after Ginny ate her cheesecake, when she remembered she always wanted a monkey. So, naturally, they brought one to her.  
  
"He's so cute!"  
  
::Lightening strikes Draco::  
  
'.!! MY MONKEY!!'  
  
::monkey falls to floor, sleeping::  
  
Sadly, they brought her a narcoleptic monkey.  
  
'Hhmmm. Evil monkey! .O!! Draco! Go bring the black dye and that other stuff!'  
  
::Draco crawls out of the room::  
  
  
  
A/N: Mabe I shouldn't write in such a condition O.o I think I'm experiencing writers block! .O!! I am at a loss, so will someone please review and tell me what will be . . . awesome? It will be like last time, the reviewers will get to write the story, make it how they want it to be. I'm having too much fun -.-;  
  
By the way, sorry for that 'There is going to be a sequel' crap. I tried, I really did try and make a sequel, but it always said 'Story not found' so I had to add chapters to the old one. 


	14. I'm Sick, I Need Help

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Vroom Vroom~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I am currently suffering writers block for this story, so until you guys review, and tell me what's gonna happen here, there will be no inspiration, m'kay? So, in the mean time, I'm gonna go ahead and start another story, see how that comes out. It'll revolve mostly around Hermione, here, and with any luck, the story will have no demented(ness) in it. I don't know why. It's just the way I am. I'm sick, I need help. Private problem. 


	15. Yes, Distruction DOES Taste Good

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
A/N: I'm back! All I needed was Lain. Now, the reader must keep in mind, that all the, stupid, things that I've writing the past two chapters or so, didn't ever exist. There was no monkey, the death eaters did not mess up the Ice cream section of Wal-Mart, and I saw you trip and fall.  
  
If Ever A Star Shone Brighter, Chapter 15  
  
It was pretty late into the night, and Hermione was getting pretty tired. She had been wandering anywhere and everywhere to find whoever had done this, but she didn't know how she could find them like this. Finally, she collapsed on a park bench and fell asleep. And it was all but restful.  
  
It was about Ginny, her dream was. They where back at the Burrow, playing like old times. Hermione and Harry sat on the green green grass, and Ron was running after his sister. But soon, Harry and Ron disappeared, and it was just Hermione and Ginny. Ginny danced in the grass, holding out her arms to Hermione, which she took, and started dancing with her. Suddenly, it became dark, and cloudy. Thunder echoed through the sky, and Hermione fell to the floor. Ginny remained standing, however. Her cheerful happy laughter was replaced by insane laughter, and her voice got deeper.  
  
'Look at me! Hahahaha! I'm committing SUICIDE! AHAHAHA!!' she laughed, as she took a knife out from behind her back and started to slash her arms and her wrist. She continued to laugh as she did this, but Hermione jumped up, grabbed hold of Ginny, and hugged her tightly. "No! No No No!" she was crying.  
  
'GET OFF ME!' Hermione was thrown to the ground once again, and thunder clapped harder. 'I HATE YOU!' Shouted Ginny, 'I HATE YOU! EVERYONE HATES YOU! YOU DESERVE TO DIE! JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHERS! DIE! DIE!!!!!' Ginny lunged toward her-  
  
  
  
"NO!" Hermione woke up with a huge head-ach. She looked around, remembering where she was.  
  
'No,' she thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
'This World,' she set, 'This World is not to my liking. Muggles will bow down before us soon, and Wizards will rule with power, and wealth. This World- It will be great.'  
  
"But how? How will this- this Perfect World of yours come to be?"  
  
'Easy, We shouldn't have to HIDE from them. They are merely mortal. Humans. We, we are strong, and powerful. All we have to do, is kill a good number of them, (all over the World, mind you,) and take our Throne.'  
  
"They will gain population, sister. Their kids, they'll have dozens!"  
  
'There will be no more than two in each family. We'll have records.'  
  
"But, But there will be Wizards, Wizards who don't want this World you're thinking up!"  
  
'They want it, they're just unsure.'  
  
"But Dumbledor-"  
  
There came a soft chuckle, 'Yes, he is a problem, isn't he? You know what you do with problems?'  
  
"Ignore them?"  
  
'You take care of them.'  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sir, the Giants aint goin' ta cooraperate with us."  
  
Dumbledor sighed, "Very well, then. Go get some rest, Hagrid. I'll see you later."  
  
"Alrigh' sir."  
  
After he left, Dumbledor put his elbows on the table, took off his glasses, and rubbed his temples with his index and middle finger. Just then, however, his door banged open. Dumbledors head jerked up, fear and horror in his eyes, a swift sound could be heard, blood splattered the walls, and Dumbledor fell to the floor, fear still engraved upon his face.  
  
"Professor Dumbledor, I-" Hagrid stopped short. Well, probably because he couldn't. You'd have trouble talking, too, if you had a knife lodged in your stomach. Ginny had turned when the door opened, shoved the knife in his stomach, Hagrid doubled over, Ginny un-lodged the knife, and swiftly lifted her arm, causing the knife to cut open his throat before he fell to the ground. Ginny laughed and tossed her hair, and left his office.  
  
  
  
"My sister, you're back!" Draco bowed.  
  
'Yes, yes I am.'  
  
"Have fun?"  
  
'It was splendid.'  
  
"Good! Are you ready to have more fun?"  
  
'What are you getting at?'  
  
"You have a visitor," Draco laughed.  
  
Ginny merely sighed and went inside, 'Just like a centaur.' She thought as she climbed the steps.  
  
  
  
  
  
"HELP ME!!!! SOMEBODY PLEASE!!! HELP MEEE!!!" Hermione wiggled and twisted, jerking her body here and there. She was hanging by her wrists from the ceiling,  
  
"HHEEEEEEELLLLLPPPP MMEEEEEEEE!!!!" She cried. Finally, she settled down, but she was still crying. She wept, and sobbed. It was quiet for a while, and then. . .  
  
'beep beep beep aaaahhhh'  
  
A voice sounded in Hermiones head, so soft, and so quiet, she thought she was just imaging it, until it sounded again,  
  
'beep beep beep aaahhhh'  
  
Hermione looked up, tears streaming down her face, and suddenly, a soft chuckle sounded through her head, and a figure appeared in the shadows.  
  
"Who are you? Come into the light!"  
  
'beep, beep, beep, aahhh' it sounded again, and she chuckled once more.  
  
"STOP THIS! STOP IT! STOP MESSING WITH ME!" She shook her head violently.  
  
Ginny stepped into view, and went to sit in her throne.  
  
"Ginny," she whispered darkly.  
  
'How have you been sleeping, Hermione? Well, I hope.' And she giggled. Hermione stared at Ginny's mouth. Then,  
  
"You! What have you done?! What's WRONG with you?! Why don't you speak?!"  
  
Ginny said nothing, but stared.  
  
"Ginny, what have they done to you? What's wrong with you?! Please! Please, you have to remember! Remember when you fell, and Harry would pick you up, and take you into the house, and Ron would clean your cut? Remember when you had nightmares, and you'd climb into my bed?"  
  
Ginny's eyes opened wide, her pupils shrunk, 'What-' she blinked, but then-  
  
'NO! What are you doing?!'  
  
"GINNY! PLEASE HELP ME!"  
  
'NO! NO!! GO AWAY!' Ginny curled up in a ball, hugging her knees, holding onto her head tightly. Draco rushed in, and when he saw Ginny curled up in a ball, Draco rushed over to her, "Shh. . . Shh, it's ok," he said, as he stroked her hair. He looked up and narrowed his eyes at Hermione. He stood up, walked over to her, and punched her. Hermione cried, as she spun around from the ceiling. Sniffing and chuckling could be heard from the throne.  
  
"Take her away," Draco said to the Death Eaters, "Lock her up."  
  
A/N: I'm having fun. Are you? 


	16. Thank You

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
If Ever A Star Shone Brighter, Chapter 16  
  
  
  
"Your new 'pets' have arrived, sister."  
  
'Oh goody!' she giggled, bouncing up and down, 'Where are they?'  
  
"They are in back, of course."  
  
'May- May I play with them?'  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
'Yes! I'm fine! Please?'  
  
Draco sighed, "Very well."  
  
'WEEE!' She giggled and dashed out of the room, and ran to the back. She stopped short, gasping at the sight. Two rather large Norwegian Ridgebacks where there.  
  
'Oh, Draco! They're beautiful!' she said breathlessly in his mind, 'But where are the rest?'  
  
"Don't worry, love. They're getting ready for the invasion."  
  
'Perfect!' Ginny squealed, 'But I desire a stronger Dragon.'  
  
"But of course," he bowed and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Within a matter of days, there was a drastic change within the World. England was no more than a Country surrounding the Great Castle of Hogwarts. Dragons could be seen flying above, and there where no birds to speak of. The Wizarding World is now the World. Muggles where enslaved, every thing was going just fine. The ministry of Magic was taken care of, and anyone who got in their way was killed.  
  
'Draco, brother,'  
  
"Yes, my dear sister?"  
  
'We need an heir to our throne.'  
  
"What?"  
  
'We need someone to take over when we are gone'  
  
"But, but that seems a long ways from now, does it not?"  
  
'No, tis very soon. I can feel it.' Ginny bit her lip.  
  
Draco looked at her, smiling. "It's ok, m'dear. Everything is going to be alright."  
  
Ginny sighed mentally, 'yes, suppose you're right. . .'  
  
"Come now. You could do with some cheering up! Bring out the Fool!"  
  
Just then, Hermione was brought in by two death eaters and thrown on the floor in front of them. A giggling sounded in Draco's head, and then 'Oh boy, oh boy!' could be heard. Draco laughed.  
  
"Master Malfoy, the peasants are teething, again."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Don't they always?" He asked as he stood up and followed the Death Eater out.  
  
'Juggle!' came a sound in Hermiones head, followed soon by a giggle. Hermione kneeled there, on the floor, tears spilling down her cheeks. She then looked up, a desperate look in her eyes. She then rushed up to Ginny, and grabbed her hand,  
  
"Please, Ginny! You have to listen to me! PLEASE! Remember!"  
  
Ginny stared at her through narrow eyes, but not for long. Her eyes widened, and scenes came before her eyes,  
  
It was in Ginny's first year at Hogwarts, and Ginny had been kidnapped by Tom Riddle, Harry was kneeling next to her, hugging her tightly, telling her to wake up.  
  
Then,  
  
It was in Ginny's third year, and Ginny and Harry secretly met outside the night before the final trial in the Tri-Wizard tournament. "Be careful!" "Don't worry," he had said, and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
She broke out of her trance, and shook her head violently, Her eyes came into focus, and they became wide. She looked around, wondering. Ginny looked back at Hermione, and with tears in her eyes, she hugged her, and held onto her tightly.  
  
"Oh, Hermione!" she sobbed onto her shoulder, "I was so scared! So lost!"  
  
"Sh, it's ok," Hermione rubbed Ginny's back, and then stopped, her eyes opened wide, she pulled back from Ginny.  
  
"G-G-Ginny," she sputtered in a mere whisper and she fell back onto the floor. Hermione lie there on her back, knife going through her back, and out her stomach.  
  
Ginny watched, her eyes mere hallows, but then, her eyes came back into focus again. She stared in fear at what she had done, tears in her eyes; she got up, and ran from the room.  
  
  
  
"Well, man! Where are they?! Where are the 'teething' peasants?"  
  
"It is you, Milord."  
  
"Wha-?" Draco looked up only to meet the blow of a bat, and he was knocked to the floor. The Death Eater pulled down his hood to reveal Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"My dear dear foolish son," he said, "You should know better than to betray our master. But thank you for doing all our dirty work. As for your sister- She may be of some use." He laughed, "And that Avada Kadavera you pulled? Give me a break. You're but only 17! You know not the full power of that spell! Come, master."  
  
A figure emerged from the darkness, and Lucius Malfoy bowed, "Milord, I'm sorry."  
  
"You messed up, Lucius. But I'll make sure you never mess up again."  
  
Malfoy looked up, fear in his eyes, then, "AVADA KADAVERA!" and he fell to the floor.  
  
  
  
And from the ceiling in the Deep darkness of the Castle, hung a pair of feet. And looking up further, you wouldn't be able to make out the face, for draped over it was a long mane of fiery red curls.  
  
The End 


	17. Well?

The rest of this story is for you yourself to make up.  
  
. . . or would you like to read more? Ask me, I'll see if I can fit in an epilogue. 


	18. This is It!

Alright, I've decided to make a sequel to this sucker. Hope you like it.  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1177394  
  
that's the sequel 


End file.
